


Disney Dorm

by olive2097



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2097/pseuds/olive2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Anderson-Grimm University. Home to many interesting stories. Most of the memorable ones come from one dorm, Disney. Go take a look at all the blue building has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Dorm

Anna woke up, then went back to sleep until someone nocked something over in her dorm. She noticed the sound and almost went back to sleep again but she heard a car door close and released the first sound would have been from her new roommate. Her eyes snapped open with excitement. She wiped the drool from her chin and looked around her room. Looking sheepishly from the other bed was a very pretty blond. Her hair was golden instead of the almost white Anna was used to with her sister. She got up and waded through her bags until she found her hair brush and started to brush her hair.

“Sorry I just don’t feel like I should talk to you with my hair messy. I had hoped to get up before you got here but apparently not.” She smiled at the girl and finished brushing “I’m Anna.” She through the brush on her stuff and offered a hand out.

“Cinderella.” She shook hands with the girl “You’re Elsa’s sister right?”

“Yep.”

“Well I’ve heard a lot about you.” Her smile made Anna believe her sister only said good things. She smiled back. There was a yell out side and she turned to the window. 

“Oh Jasmine and Meg are here.” said Cinderella with a smile.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

“Jasmine!” Jasmine turned and backed into the door trying to identify the caller. It wasn’t the older lady slowly backing out of a parking space to her left. She turned to her right, and smiled widely 

“Meg!” The girls embraced and walked through the doors before Jasmine asked “How was your summer?” They walked straight through the building where the stairs were before Meg summed up her summer brake up.

“That jerk! I need his number. A little prank calling is called for!” Jasmine said wile slowly pulling her suit case up the four steps left to get to the second floor. 

“As much as I appreciate the gesture I deleted his number and every conversation I’ve ever had with him.” said Meg opening the door for Jasmine. 

“Thanks.” Jasmine held the door for Meg “But Meg that guy needs to get Jasmined”

Last year when Elsa got stood up four times by the same girl, Jasmine flirted with her at a party for a whole night before she completely tore her apart. She formally apologized to Elsa and didn’t get a girlfriend for four months afterward. Jasmine dubbed it being Jasmined.

“That guy probably will die from some STD that he gets from her. So I think we’re good just this once.” said Meg with a snarky grin over her shoulder 

“If you’re sure” Jasmine said with a laugh. She let go of the door and they started down the hallway to their doom number 8. “You know I love being right next to the bathrooms in the morning but I hate the walk to the room from the stairs it sucks.” 

“If only they had been thinking when building this place, they could have made more than one staircase.” 

“Right? Hey Ariel.” She waved to the girl on their left, then continued to their room.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

“Hey I’m Repunzel.” She would say to her new roommate, or she hoped she would. Homeschooling didn’t really prepare you for meeting new people. 

“Are you sure you want to go here? I can take classes and then teach you everything from the comfort of our home and not have you be a days drive away.” Said her mother

“Mother I want to study art you can’t just teach me from home, you suck at art.” She smiled at the window when the expected huff from her mother was expelled 

“Besides I can only take being in that house for so long. I can only paint so many walls before I have to paint over things or get sick of my own art.” The rest of the drive was quiet and slightly tense. 

At last they arrived at the four story light blue building. They pulled into a parking space.

“Blue really?” commented her mother

“Mother!”

“I’m just kidding, Dear.” She said offhandedly “I worry about you. I’ve taught you since you were very young its hard let you be taught by someone else.”

“I’ll be fine Mother.” Repunzel said reassuringly and got out of the car. She opened the trunk door and grabbed two boxes wile her mother got out of the car “My room is number 4” She walked up to her dorm where her roommate wasn’t, put down her boxes and flew down the stairs passing her mother on the way. There was a fleeting Repunzel being called out but she ignored it. She slung two bags over her shoulders and grabbed three more boxes one was smaller and filled with food. She got back up to her room before her mother even had time to exit. “There is nothing left.” she told her mother.

“Well I think I’ll stay and meet your roommate-”

“Mother I’m fine. Go home.” Repunzel said setting down her boxes and bags. She went over to her mother and gave her a hug “I’ll see you at Thanksgiving”   
Someone yelled a name outside.

“Yes well don’t get fat with all this college food.” She half heartedly joked and slowly waked out the door. 

After her mother left she made her bed and was putting her clothes in her dresser when she heard someone say “Right? Hey Ariel”  
Ariel was the name of her roommate! What was she going to say? She turned to face the door. What if she made a fool of her self? The door opened reviling a girl a little taller then Repunzel with long red hair. Repunzel noticed she was wearing red lipstick and it didn’t look tacky. She looked slightly young as well, just like Repunzel. She mused that this girl probably got asked why she was on a college campus when she was a high schooler. They looked at each other for a minute before Repunzel stated talking.

“Hi I’m your new roommate. I hope we can get along, if we don’t thats ok, too. Is it ok if I take a few hangers in the closet? I hope you don’t mind I brought some food. Are you allergic to nuts because I made stuff with nuts in it. Want some?” Repunzel gestured to the box and took a breath. She had said all that way too fast. She bushed “Sorry I’m Repunzel by the way.”

Ariel waved and said “I hope we can get along, too, yes take some hangers, what food did you bring? I’m Ariel.” 

“Well a bit of everything. I have pie, danishes, cookies, rolls, brownies.” Repunzel ticked them off on her fingers

“Cookies?” Ariel talked with her hands 

“Sugar, peanut butter, peanut butter cup, snicker doodle, lemon, BTS cookie things.” 

I’ll take-” she coughed for a minute and then automatically signed the rest of her answer - a sugar cookie. Good thing Repunzel knew sign language. She handed her new roommate the cookie. 

“So why does our room smell faintly of chlorine?” asked Repunzel abandoning her unpacking to sit on her bed and talk. Ariel followed suit.

I’m on the swim team and my roommate last year was too, so our room always smelled like chlorine because we smelled like chlorine. Ariel signed wile she laughed silently. Repunzel smiled I guess it just stuck from last year.

There was a bump on the wall to the left of them.

“What was that?” 

Elsa and Mulan. Mulan taught Elsa self defense first quarter of last year. Elsa is a fast learner so after first quarter they moved on to just plain fighting. After Christmas brake they started trying to ketch the other one off guard. It hasn’t worked.

Repunzel looked at the wall behind her with confusion.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Elsa tried to convince Anna that she wouldn’t miss the first day of college if they got there the same day as everyone else, but Anna was too excited to listen to reason. They fought most of July on when they would go. Elsa was able to talk Anna down to a day before everyone else but Anna wasn’t that happy about it. She wouldn’t talk to her until she spotted the blue building.

“Elsa is that it?” she asked nose pressed to the window

Chuckling Elsa said “Yes it is.” 

“Oh my gosh I am really going to school out side of Airedale!” squealed Anna “And we get to have our sister day, every week.”

“I missed those last year,” Confirmed Elsa 

“It’s so quiet.” 

“Well yah, Anna, no one is here but us.” Teased Elsa “We could have gotten here tomorrow but noo you had to get here today.”

“Shut up Elsa.” There was a thwack on the arm of the older from the younger. Elsa rubbed her arm with her left hand.

“Hey, no hitting the driver we could swerve off the road and die.” she faked seriousness.

“We’re in park, jerk.” Anna got out of the car and Elsa popped the trunk. Elsa grabbed bags while Anna ran around pointing out every thing. 

“I can’t believe the building is actually blue. The door opens both ways! The sidewalk has blue in it!” Things of that nature. Elsa got two trips to Anna and Cinderella’s room before Anna even stepped a foot on the second floor.

“Are you going to help or are you just going to gawk at things all night?” Elsa asked passing her playing hopscotch with the blue in the sidewalk. Anna paused foot lifted off the ground arms out stretched teetering on balanced and not, thinking before she answered.

“Yah I guess,” and got the remaining bags out of the car. When they got everything in Anna’s room put away it was about ten and Elsa decided to go to bed she knew what she was going to wake up to in the morning. Mulan. 

“Night, Anna.” she said before almost walking out the door. “don’t stress about this OK?” She got a half hearted reply before she left the room.

Elsa woke up being choked. This wasn’t that unnatural so her automatic response to the attack was kick her legs out from the side of the sheets and wrap them around her attacker. She then flipped them over and trapped their wrists against the headboard. 

“Hey Mulan, hell of a wake up call.” She said smiling down at the shorter girl. 

“Yah but you had all summer to get natural wake-ups, and anyway-” she somehow leveraged her legs under Elsa and trapped her against the opposite wall arm across Elsa’a chest. “It’s like noon how did you not hear Jasmine and Meg?” 

“You haven’t met Anna yet. I’ve had to deal with Anna listing to very loud music every night so I think a few girls with loud voices are heaven.”

“So that’s how your summer went then, huh?” Mulan asked letting Elsa out of the hold. They heard what they thought was a choir but they weren't singing in English, pass their door “Well Kida’s back.” 

“Oh you should have seen the third morning of brake.” Elsa exclaimed “Anna tried to get me to wake up by climbing on me and shaking my shoulders it did not end well for her. Her face was hilarious!” Elsa mimicked Anna’s facial expression. Mulan laughed. “So how was your summer?” 

“Oh you know, Dad’s trying to push me into another career. Mom’s trying to get me to marry someone. Both think their way is going to get me to not go into the army. Not that a military science major is going to help.” She rolled her eyes and moved to her bed where she striped the sheets. “Remind me to talk to Jasmine about it. She is the expert in overbearing parents.” she rolled the sheets into a ball and through them at the hamper in their closet, the ball caught nothing but net.

“That reminds me I have to talk to Jasmine as well.” Mulan sat down on her bare mattress 

“What for?”

“Duke is trying to push bodyguards on Anna and I.” Elsa said with a huff.

“That sucks” said Mulan. “Who is Duke?”

“Duke Weselton, the head of my fathers company and switches between acting like my second father or trying to get me to date him.” Elsa shuddered “He has   
sons that are like three years older than me.”

“Ewww.” Mulan made a gaging face and then pretend to through up over the side of her bed. The smoke alarms went off. Elsa and Mulan looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They walked over to the door and looked down the hall to room number two. Cinderella came out of her dorm and pounded on number two’s door. 

“KIDA! POCAHONTAS! IT’S THE FIRST DAY! THIS IS THE THIRD YEAR WE’VE HAD TO GO OVER THIS! NO SMOKING WEED IN THE DORMS! GO OUT SIDE NOW!” The smoke alarm shut off and a white haired girl’s head stuck out from the door.

“Poca and I were burning incense. It wasn’t weed we know we go outside to have to smoke. Calm down.” 

“Sorry Kida” Cinderella said but thats what happened last year. So I just assumed.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT ASSUMING DOES?” was yelled out of the last door on the floor 

“MAKES AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME!” Two voices chorused. Cinderella looked at Meg and Jasmine with a look of much disbelief and the girls fell from leaning on the door because they were laughing so much. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Kida spoke many languages most of them were useless to normal people but she loved them. Especially when she was able to use her abilities when she listed to music. Todays music was Hawaiian, Nani had given it to her last year when she had had a very rough conversation with her in the language. She sung along and before she knew it she was in front of her second home. She smiled, unplugged her iPhone from the auxiliary cord and hit play. She stuck her phone in her pocket and walked into the dorm pausing to look up the glass enclosed staircase. She went to the second floor. She paused at her door and then remembered she had left something in the bathroom last year. It wasn’t their probably but she had to check. She was right it wasn’t. She turned off her music and walked back to her dorm. Sitting on her bed was Pocahontas. She was holding a round box. 

“It smells in here. Care to fix it?” she shook the canister. Kida raised an eyebrow “Incense.” 

“Ah yes let us smell the burn away.” Kida said 

“Burn the smell away.” Poca corrected 

“Yes let’s” They lit the match and lit the incense stick. The little stick let off smoke but little sent. They looked at each other and lit three more. The smell of the   
dorm room slowly retreated. BEEP. The smoke alarm.

“Cachu! 'a'ole” Kida said Pocahontas waved her had over the smoke 

“Three, two, one.” Poca pointed to the door. There was a loud bang on the door.

“KIDA! POCAHONTAS! IT’S THE FIRST DAY! THIS IS THE THIRD YEAR WE’VE HAD TO GO OVER THIS! NO SMOKING WEED IN THE DORMS! GO OUT SIDE NOW!”   
Cinderella yelled through the door. Pocahontas got the incense to stop burning. Kida stuck her head out the door. 

“Poca and I were burning incense. It wasn’t weed we know we go outside to have to smoke. Calm down.” She tried to sound sorry but she was just annoyed Cinderella automatically thought it was them. She was so distracted she didn’t pay attention the rest of the conversation. 

Until there was a quiet “Umm whats going on? I just got here and there is already a smoke alarm drill?” from a small darker skinned girl. Must be a freshman

“Oh no they set it off accidentally.” Explained Cinderella 

“It happens every year, hun.” Said Snow behind the freshman. 

“Even if it isn’t Kida and Poca.” Said Aurora “We got the stuff Ella.” she held up a bag from Target. 

“WHOO PARTY!” Meg and Jasmine yelled from the ground. How they got on the ground Kida didn’t know. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Once the girls were all draped over furniture and the floor in the common area. Cinderella, Snow and Aurora got up and announced the party. The freshman had never been so excited. Asked a lot of questions at a very rapid pace. Cinderella heard one question and answered it.  
“Bring what ever. Its just to get to know the floor, so..” she trailed off knowing there was something she need to say. Jasmine whispered something to Meg. Right! “Just no alcohol sorry guys,”

“Jane isn’t even here why can’t we have any?” asked Jasmine

“Because if we get caught Jane will be blamed when she isn’t here.” pointed out Aurora 

“True.” Huffed Jasmine.

“So it’s settled then.” Snow said “Tonight at seven will be the party.”

“What party?” asked an unusual voice coming from the stair door way. They all turned and saw a very large amount of orange-red hair that was piled on top of the girls head and falling every where. She had a suitcase in each hand. “My flight got delayed so here I am finally here at four thirty.” She had a Scottish accent, through the accent they heard a disgusted tone.

“Yes well welcome. You live on the second floor?” The girl nodded “Well then your welcome to come. I’m Snow White.” 

“Merida.” She released that the people in this room would be the people she saw the most. She looked around at the faces and smiled. This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
